Lullaby For You
by muzik-luvvx
Summary: Why are you doing this to yourself?" "If it means I'll get to her sooner..." " And what about me? I'm always so patient, waiting for you to be ready to move on. But I'm sick of losing to her. She's dead Sasuke, Sakura's dead."


I do not own Naruto.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Little brother…Sakura's dead."

That was what my older brother told me on the day of my wedding; that my fiancé was dead.

Not the best thing to hear when you wake up in the morning, expecting that day to be the greatest day of your life.

It's been a week since that day and I still can't seem to accept it, even as I stand in the mirror looking at myself in my black suit, with the dark green tie, Sakura's favorite color, somehow trying to ready myself for her…her funeral.

How did it come to this? Just when everything in my life seemed perfect for a change – I was successful, I had great friends, my brother and I had finally reconciled, and…I finally had someone special in my life, someone who I was actually willing to spend the rest of my life with. But now it seems like none of those matters since she's no longer here.

I hadn't been to our apartment since the incident; I was too afraid to…what if I got my hopes up wanting to believe that when I open the door she'll be there, sitting on the floor putting pictures in a scrapbook, yelling excitingly for me to come by her to look at her work, only to be disappointed to find no one there.

I told her parents to take everything of hers out of the apartment, while my brother took out my own belongings.

There were too many memories there.

"Sasuke."

I turned around to see my brother standing next to hotel room door," what is it?" I asked.

He looked at me for a moment. his emotionless eyes boring into my own," it's time for the funeral."

* * *

"I'm so sorry…"

"It's such a shame. She was so young. So talented…"

"Sasuke, if there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, please don't hesitate to ask…"

I was so tired of hearing these words; hearing them from dear friends, people I hardly knew, even from people who I hated with a passion. I didn't want or need their sympathy. They have no idea what I'm going through.

"Sasuke."

I turned my head to see Naruto, the person I had to thank for introducing me to Sakura, coming over with a small woman; he seemed to be holding her up as though she had been overwhelmed by the funeral.

"Naruto." I said before quickly glancing down at the woman before lifting them back up to Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"As good as I can feel, given the circumstances. You?" I asked, even though I could tell exactly how Naruto was feeling.

His hair was slightly disheveled; his eyes bloodshot red, I'm sure he had went in the bathroom to cry and quickly wiped them dry before coming back to the funeral.

"Likewise." He said, before glancing down at the fragile woman in his arms,"This is Hyuuga Hinata. She was friends with Sakura," he murmured, his voice cracking as he said her name.

Hinata, huh? I remember Sakura used to always talk about a Hinata. She would always talk about how she was her best friend and was the nicest person she had ever met. I was actually supposed to meet her a couple of times, though I never really was able to because of work.

" It's very nice to finally meet you Uchiha-san,"she bowed before looking at me. Her eyes were so sad, so full of heartbreak. Her eyes held everything I refused to let mine show.

" S-she used t-to a-a-always talk ab-bout you, you know?" she stuttered seeming to be over come with emotion. she stuttered an apology as she tried to speak with me again but apparently couldn't as she began to sob uncontrollably, before excusing herself to the bathroom. Naruto quickly ran after her.

I felt my throat tighten painfully.

* * *

After the funeral, as I was preparing to leave, Sakura's father stopped me:

_"Sasuke, before you go I have something to give you." Sakura's father whispered in my ear as he lead me farther away from everyone else._

_I had never seen her father look this weak, this broken. He was usually such a proud man, who would never let anyone see his emotions no matter the circumstances...very much like me. _

_But today, I don't see that man. All I see is a father whose lost his only child. He cried as though he didn't care what anyone said or thought. And I silently wondered if he thought I didn't really love her because of the fact that __I couldn't bring myself to cry, because I showed no emotions to show my grief._

_"Sasuke, I didn't want to tell you this while my wife was around, but a couple of days ago when we were taking Sakura's things from the apartment, I found a...a letter addressed to you from Sakura." _

_"She left...a letter for me? What about?" _

_He lightly shook his head," I don't know. I didn't read it." he said before reaching in his coat pocket to grab the envelope, he handed it to me. And walked away._

_I felt my heart beat wildly in my chest..._

So now here I sit on the floor in this empty apartment that I somehow found myself back at.

Even with all of her things gone, it still smels like her.

I carefully opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the paper and unfolding it.

As soon as I read the first word I began to shake.

_**Sasuke-kun,**_

_**I'm sorry. I never meant for it to be this way...I never meant to hurt you this way. I meant to tell you about my illness, but everytime I saw your face I could never bring myself to do it. I didn't want to spend the last bit of time I had left with you that way. I didn't want you to constantley think only of that ...I only wanted you to have good memories of me. No sad ones. Just because I've died it doesn't mean you have to...Please find someone to love you and take care you now that I can't. Please be happy for me. Please live your life as if your living it for the both of us. I love you so much. I will always be watching over you.**_

_**Yours Forever,  
**_

_**Sakura**_

...

"Sakura..."

* * *

And that is the end of chapter one this is kind of sad, I usually don't write such said stuff but I loved the idea and i wanted to see if I could. Anyway on to the playlist! (A LOT OF BALLADS!)

1. Therru no Uta - Teshima Aoi - This is a really great song, and it really set the tone for me to write this, so I suggest you download this song or look it up on youtube, because it will really move you...Trust me! (As the story goes on it will kind of be like Hinata's theme song)

2. Candle Light - Koda Kumi - This is a really heartfelt song, and you can absolutley feel the emotion in this song

3. Because We Are Two - Eru - A Korean singer, it really is a sad and loving song

4. Unfinished - X Japan - A really awesome song sang completley in English, And if you know who X Japan is, you know the song is good! (Listened to this song to write Sakura's part)

5. Lapis- Gackt - This Song I really signified with Sasuke's feelings...you seriously have to listen to this while reading and you'll totally feel how Sasuke feels...

Well, please review! Even if it's only a couple of words...I really would like to know if I should continue writing this or not...


End file.
